This invention relates generally to folding chairs of the type as used in theaters and is particularly directed to an improved folding, retractable chair capable of assuming an intermediate three-quarter fold configuration for increasing passing space between adjacent rows of such chairs.
Folding, retractable chairs in which the seat portion swings upwardly to a generally vertical position and downwardly to a horizontal sitting position are widely used in a variety of spectator environments. The rotational displacement of the seat facilitates row egress and allows the seating area to be cleaned or swept more easily. Seats of this type sometimes include a third position, which is about a three-quarter fold raised position. The three-quarter fold raised position permits the occupant to more easily sit down without exerting a special effort in lowering the seat and also, when a full folding configuration is desired, the occupant can raise the seat to this full fold position simply by leaning against it. Then, as he steps forward to sit down, the seat instantly assumes the three-quarter fold position so that no effort is required in moving the seat to the sitting position.
In addition, some folding, retractable chairs have the capability of moving the back to a generally vertical position when the seat is retracted. This further increases passing space between adjacent rows of seats with the attendant aforementioned advantages similarly enhanced.
The present invention provides a three-quarter fold retracting chair which requires less parts and expense to produce, is of simpler design, and is more reliable than prior art folding retractable chairs. The chair disclosed and claimed herein also facilitates row passage and egress by providing an essentially vertical orientation of the chair's back in the fully retracted and the three-quarter fold positions. In addition, the present invention provides a stable, upright back when the seat is in the three-quarter fold position allowing a person sitting in the next row to the rear to grasp the back portion of the seat in front for the purpose of steadying or pulling himself out of his chair.